The AU Traveling Baby Bones
by Tobinboy100
Summary: We, are the Crystal SKELETONS! We'll always make trouble! And if you think we can't, well, you'll end up getting boned! That's why the monsters, OF THE UNDERGROUND! Somewhat depend on! Roman, Bernard, Kristen, AND CHASM! (Parody of TopsyCrit's Undertale Abandoned Genocide. Check him out!)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale nor do I own the OCs in this story. All rights go to Toby and the amazing TopsyCrit. He's the only reason why I'm making this, so PLEASE go check him out.**

 **He makes amazing stories and this is only a non-canon spin-off, unless the author says otherwise. Last thing, this story is more or less based on humor, while the official one, TopsyCrit's story, has more feels and plot to it, so feel free to leave now if you're more about feels. For those who have stayed to read, enjoy!**

 **(Cues opening which is really just a parody of the Steven Universe opening)**

"CHASM! ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS?" Bernard asked Chasm with uncertainty. "DAD SAID WE'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SNEAK AROUND AT NIGHT. WE'LL GET IN TROUBLE IF WE GET CAUGHT!"

Chasm rolled his eyes and quietly whispered, "With your loud voice, we might get caught before we even arrive!" They were walking around the house outside, making sure they were not heard by their dad.

"Roman and Kristen are waiting at Dad's lab. We need to hurry." Chasm told Bernard with an air of excitement. When they reached the hatch, Chasm said "I'm going to open the hatch, and you need to get in there as QUIETLY as possible, OK?"

"OK, BROTHER, EASY ENOUGH!" Bernard whispered as loudly as possible. Chasm smacked his forehead with his one arm, and opened the hatch with said one arm. Bernard jumped into the hatch and climbed the ladder.

After Bernard reached the bottom, Chasm himself jumped down the hatch and closed it behind him. But since he had only one arm, the hatch slammed shut, which unfortunately, woke up Sans.

* * *

(Upstairs in the house)

Sans was in his bed, peacefully sleeping, when the hatch leading the basement lab slammed shut. *CRASH* Sans jumped out of his bed when he heard the sound.

 _Someone's in the lab!_ Sans thought to himself in horror. He quickly threw on his sweater that was on the side of his bed and ran into the baby bones' room.

It was dark, but Sans could tell that they were still in bed. Sans let out a huge sigh of relief when he found out that they're safe. Sans paused for a moment. "N-No! Someone else must be in the basement!"

But he calmed down. _Chara killed everyone. There should be no one alive!_ Suddenly, Sans realized something horrible. _M-My machine! What if something happened to my_ ** _special_** _machine!?_

Sans started sweating badly, even though he had no sweat glands. Actually, how does he eat? Wait a minute, how does he talk? Isn't his mouth kinda glued shut? You know what, how does even do ANYTHING?

I mean, he has no skin, therefore, he has no muscles. Doesn't that literally make him a walking skeleton with a brain? Wow, I don't have the brain muscle to keep all this information to myself. Actually, tibia honest, this is kinda humerus.

Oops, excuse me, I need to grab some fiber tissue. My nose is bleeding from this overdose of questions. I just don't have the heart to keep up. But it's OK! I should be able to continue the story! (Props to whoever found all the puns.)

Sans ran to the hatch outside as quickly as possible and opened it. He softly touches the ladder and it feels warm. (How does he feel?) It had to have been touched recently.

"Yep. Someone is about to get DUNKED ON **HARD**." Sans said, really angry. NO ONE messes with his inventions, especially THAT on. He dropped down into the hatch, his eye glowing angrily. Whoever was down there, well, to say the least, are going to have a PAINFUL death if ANYONE touched his _special_ machine.

* * *

(5 minutes earlier)

Chasm and Bernard finally reached the bottom of the hatch, and fell onto a fluffy mattress. The only that went wrong was that Chasm accidentally fell on Bernard.

"Are you OK?" Chasm asked, concerned on his health. Bernard got up and answered, "I'm OK, but I do feel a little lighter." Chasm was too excited to look around the lab to hear him. "Let's go explore a little! Roman and Kristen can wait a little."

"NO BROTHER, WE MUST BE BACK IN BED BEFORE DAD REALIZES WE'RE GONE!" Bernard loudly. Chasm sighed sadly.

"OK, fine." He said, sadly.

They walked into the "meet-up" room, and met up with Roman and Kristen. "Hey guys, what took you- Wait, what happened to Bernard's skull?!" Roman asked, concerned, since he always worries about his siblings.

"Well, uh, I don't know _exactly_ what happened-" Before Chasm could finish his statement, all the baby bones hear this chilling statement.

" **WHOSE READY TO HAVE A BAD TIME?!** " They heard their father say. "Dang it, how did he know we're here?" Roman quietly asked.

He looked at Kristen, who just shrugged. "Hide!" Everyone dove under a desk, which was problematic, considering how small it was. Either way, everyone made the best of of the situation, and stayed as quiet as possible.

After what felt like a minute, Sans finally reached the room they were in. "I-Is it OK?" Sans quickly ran to the big machine that was covered by a big, white sheet, and pulled the sheets down.

It revealed a machine so massive, yet beautiful, it so hard to describe. When Chasm stared at it, the word "ADVENTURE" came to his mind. He was excited to see what it was, what it did, EVERYTHING about it. He couldn't wait!

"Oh, yeah I remember this thing." Sans said, staring at it. "Now, where is the _special_ machaine I made?" He asked himself out loud.

He went around the machine and let out the sound of when someone finds something that they're looking for. "There's my machine!"

He came from around the big machine, holding a REALLY small machine. "My ketchup maker! Thank god it didn't get stolen!" Sans said, relieved.

"OK, it's time to go to bed." Sans said, with the machine tucked in his arm.

After he left, all the kids came up from their hiding spot. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Chasm said with a smirk.

"NOPE."

 **Author Notes: OK guys, that was the first chapter, and I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Feedback is appreciated, but not necessary. Thanks!**


End file.
